<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magicats Being CUte by KnightlyHonors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388338">The Magicats Being CUte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyHonors/pseuds/KnightlyHonors'>KnightlyHonors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original characters - Fandom, the silly knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character(s), Other, nonbinary mlm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyHonors/pseuds/KnightlyHonors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ink and Elymas are the cutest, most loving couple my boyfriend and I have ever written.  Any dialogue by Ink was written by him, everything else is me!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>inkxelymas, magicats - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Water flew up from the lake as Elymas tossed a rock into it.  He had his free arm wrapped around his knees; hand searching for another stone to throw.  A headache rising in his temples with the clenching of his jaw.  Picking up another rock and throwing it at the lake, he listened to the princess through the open window.</p><p>"What is his deal?" Petunia said, "I didn't expect him to get all mad like that," she picked up a marker from the edge of a whiteboard, going to fix the lines that had been wiped away in a rage.</p><p>“I can’t read his mind,” Ink said, sitting in a chair, tapping their fingers on the table in front of them, “everything seemed like a blur anyway.”</p><p>"He just doesn't seem in the moment right now, I guess," Petunia said, "He doesn't get like that unless he's in his head," she spun the board around, taking a second.  "Or if he was with us, it might've been that we have to talk about my mother- I just don't know.  I'm not good with the brain stuff,"</p><p>Elymas made a grunt, putting both arms around his knees.  He set his head down, ears flattening out.  A soft green glow starting to come off his skin.</p><p>“I wish I knew how to help him,” Ink said, looking out the window, “he’s hard to crack open.”</p><p>"I get why, it just gets a bit frustrating," Petunia said, "though, that's probably why you should be the one to talk to him after a bit.  Me and him butt heads a lot," she started drawing out a copy of the inside of the castle - using her phone as a reference.  Crossing out where the tower would be.</p><p>“I feel like I should probably stay out of his way,” Ink said, “the last thing I want is for him to hate me.”</p><p>"He likes you better than he likes me," Petunia said, "plus I don't think hate is on the table," she pointed to some faded lines on the whiteboard where the outline of a head was, "Before you joined our operation, he had to draw your face for me to understand why he couldn't stop thinking about you,"</p><p>“I don’t think that’s any of my business,” Ink said, still tapping the table</p><p>"Well, I told you, so it is now," Petunia said, "you would've noticed eventually, so there's the reason behind the... LopArts version of you on the board." She sat down looking at the castle, "So, no entry through your room, we don't know if Oswald is down with our movement yet.  No entry through my room, guards are there all the time- great now I'm focused on animation community drama and not the task at hand."</p><p>“That’s a you problem,” Ink said, “our best bet is to see what I can do about Oswald. He seemed like he trusted me with his life, so maybe I can get through to him.”</p><p>"That'd be a good place to start at least," Petunia said, "I'm gonna text Mr. Brooding and ask him what he thinks," she started to type out the message.  Elymas's ringtone played from out by the lake.</p><p>Yet, he couldn't hear it; as the energy surrounding him had formed a bubble.  Pushing it and the dirt away from him and blocking out any other noise that wanted to get through.</p><p>“I don’t think you should insult him,” Ink said, “he usually doesn’t get this low without good reason.”</p><p>"He calls himself Mr. Brooding a lot," Petunia said, "But yeah, maybe I shouldn't use his terms." She set her phone down, "I'm gonna knock on that bubble though, to make sure he'll be chill,"</p><p>“Go for it, I’ll be here.” Ink said, standing up and writing down some things on the whiteboard</p><p>Petunia got up, going out the window rather than the door.  "Whoops, that's a habit," she said, "Anyways, be right back," she went over to Elymas's bubble, just looking down at him.  Then knocked on the outside of it, "you chill in there?" But, he didn't look back, "I'm sorry if I brought anything to the surface, just come inside when you're ready." She looked down at his phone, then picked it up.  Opening the lock screen - which was set at as a default screen - and looked to make sure her message went through.  Petunia made a face at the last couple notifications, then set it down, "I'll get Socks,"</p><p>She went back to the window, still opting to climb in that way.  "Well, I know why he's upset now,"</p><p>“What’s the reason?” Ink asked as they drew a side note on the thing representing Oswald</p><p>"That fire dude is texting him again," Petunia said, "I told him to block him, but he still won't," she pointed at the board, "Good Oz by the way,"</p><p>“Ohhhhh,” Ink said, “also, thanks. Had to give pseudo dad justice.”</p><p>"Yeah, he's cool," Petunia said, "A good, round man- god I hate that fucking fire dude." She went around to the back of the room, digging in some boxes, starting to mock him, "oh heyyy baby, I know you were just thrown in jail under false pretenses but you should come over because you being sad is bumming me out also stop being sad, its stupid that you're sad - don't you know your feelings don't matter to me?  Ughhh, I hate him- fucking... Bitch looking ass,"</p><p>“Sounds annoying,” Ink said, “I told an old friend of my past relationship trauma, and she told me that Trauma just builds character.”</p><p>"Gross, that's fucking nasty," Petunia said, "I'll kill anyone who's like that." She took an old stuffed cat out of the box, going to Ink.  Handing it over to him, she said, "Take this out to him, I'm too pissed to be sensitive,"</p><p>“Okay, I guess.” Ink said, looking at it, then headed out the door. They held it in their hands for a bit, before walking over to Elymas. They stood beside the bubble, and said, “I uh, was told to give you this.”</p><p>Elymas looked over at it, scooting to the edge of the bubble.  Hands coming through it for the toy, only semi grabbing for it.  He made a few small grunts, wiping his face against his shoulder.</p><p>Ink handed him the toy, then slowly sat down beside him where they could, “I understand the whole piece of shit ex thing by the way if you ever needed to talk about it.”</p><p>Hugging onto the doll, Elymas just sort of held it against his face.  Eyes closing as he did, finally nodding after a second.  "I'm sorry about-" he said, having to clear his throat, "I'm sorry about freaking out in there,"</p><p>“You’re allowed to react badly to inconveniences,” Ink said, “it’s fine.”</p><p>"Not when I get loud," Elymas said, "Yelling can hurt, in my experience it does anyways." He held the doll down a bit, messing with one of its legs, "I just feel like dying every time he texts me,"</p><p>“I have to ask, why won’t you block him?” Ink asked</p><p>"I don't know," Elymas said, reaching out to pick up his phone, "Sometimes I feel like that's too harsh, or at least would cause something bad to happen,"</p><p>“Too harsh?” Ink sighed, looking in front of them, “whatever you think is best.”</p><p>"Sometimes he just makes me feel bad for not wanting him around," Elymas said, looking down at his phone, "He's supported me for almost two years now, so maybe there's some basis to that."</p><p>Ink nodded and stood up, “I’m heading back inside. Let me know if you need anything.”</p><p>Elymas looked up at them, just looking over them.  Then looking down at one of his hands before saying, "Alright," he said, "I'll be in soon,"</p><p>“Alright,” Ink said, heading inside, “like I said, hard to like, crack him open”.</p><p>Petunia looked up from the board, where she was marking a few paths in her map with colored markers.  "It seems like it went better than my attempt," she said, "I heard him talking at least,"</p><p>“I guess,” Ink said, sitting back at their spot at the table, “I should probably go talk to Oswald soon then.”</p><p>"That'd be good," Petunia said, "And I'll see about my usual sneak out spots," she closed her marker, sitting down.  The door to the castle creaked open a bit, and Elymas slipped through it.  Going up to the stairs and sitting at the top; perching himself like a cat.</p><p>“Should I attempt calling him first? It might be less risky, and if he were to say anything that might put us at risk, I’d just destroy my phone.” Ink said</p><p>"Yeah, that'd be smart," Petunia said, "He's not great at the whole technology thing yet, so hopefully that'd stop him from finding us - if he doesn't already know where we are."</p><p>"He shouldn't," Elymas said, "Nobody should, hopefully," he looked out the window quickly, hair puffing up a bit, "Magic shields block that kind of stuff, and I did that ages ago,"</p><p>“Good to know,” Ink said, stepping out of the castle to make the call</p><p>"Oh there's the call," Oswald said, "A bit late, but time can't always be on schedule, can it?" He sat up from his bed, going to pick up the phone.</p><p>"Oz, you confuse me every second of every day," Scales said, rolling over to poke his side.  The other hushing him and answering.</p><p>"Hello Ink, it's quite late, are you alright?" Oswald said, "I can't see where you are,"</p><p>“I don’t need you to know where I am,” Ink said, “I’m sure somehow you already know what’s up.”</p><p>"Only vaguely.  You didn't go out of the country, did you?" Oswald said, twirling the line of his phone, "I do know it's late and you're most likely stressed about something,"</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m still in the country,” Ink said, sitting down on the ground to talk</p><p>"Well, that's odd then," Oswald said.  He put his hand on Scales's head as he put it against his side.  "Regardless, what is going on?  I'll give the best insight I can,"</p><p>“I uh, I’m with two people. We kinda don’t like the monarchy.” Ink said</p><p>"Oh yes, I did notice the extra presences," Oswald said, "And believe me, I know it to be a mess too.  What is this about, though?"</p><p>“That’s about it,” Ink said, “it’d be stupid of me to tell you all of my plan.”</p><p>"Perhaps you're lucky I can't quite see it then," Oswald said, "What would you like me to do then?" He pushed on Scales, tapping his snout.  Covering the end of the phone to say, "Needy,"</p><p>“If we sneak into the castle you can’t rat us out,” Ink said</p><p>"That's a deal, I wouldn't do that regardless," Oswald said, "I already know the moon's boy has been in the tower a few times, so you can trust me in that regard,"</p><p>“Okay, thanks.” Ink said, “I need to go. I’ll probably alert you if we’re on our way.”</p><p>"That sounds fine, dear," Oswald said, "Just try not to catch me within the next hour or so."</p><p>“Gross,” Ink said, “I’m gonna hang up now.”</p><p>Oswald chuckled, "I hope you don't think that's gross just because I'm old," he said, "anyways, good luck wherever you are.  I'll be seeing to your next arrival," he hung up, setting his phone down.</p><p>Ink gagged, mumbling, “it’s just gross because you’re my borderline dad.” And went inside, “we’re in the clear. Just at the expense that I’m aware of him getting some right now.”</p><p>"Ew gross, I don't need that image in my brain," Petunia said, sticking out her tongue.  She shook her head a bit, looking up at the stairs, "You hear that we're in the clear,"</p><p>"Oh-" Elymas looked back from the window, "Yeah, that's cool." He looked back down, squinting a bit.</p><p>Ink sat back down in their spot, tapping their fingers again anxiously</p><p>Elymas twitched a bit, then went down the stairs.  Turning into a cat partway and going back to his chair, "So, what is the plan anyway?"</p><p>"Mostly sneak in, get out point across and leave before the guards catch us," Petunia said, "The only one we'd be safe around is Oswald's boy, honestly,"</p><p>"Maybe not, I don't think he likes me," Elymas said, "Wanting to prove himself to the kingdom is like his thing anyway.  Though, banking on his morals isn't entirely stupid given his boyfriend's stance on the kingdom."</p><p>“I was about to say, he’s dating a straight anarchist.” Ink said, “so we’re clear around them.”</p><p>"Unless he's around the other knights," Petunia said, "Peer pressure is very real within their circle," she started marking everything down.  Drawing quick doodles of everyone she thought would be important to factor in.</p><p>"Put... You know who up there," Elymas said, pointing to the red marker.</p><p>"Why?  He shouldn't be there at all," Petunia said, "He's long gone last time I heard,"</p><p>"Just in case," Elymas said, "We're making a political statement here, we have to be thorough,"</p><p>“I’m sure his boyfriend would beat his ass anyway,” Ink said, standing up and filing his nails</p><p>"You may be right," Petunia said, "How likely would his boyfriend be to join us in this?" Elymas flicked his tail, going under the table as a cat and coming up as an elf again.  He took the red marker and drew out a quick sketch on the board.  Writing, 'Might try to stop us' under it.</p><p>“Very likely if he knew what we were doing,” Ink said</p><p>"Anyone want to tell him what's up?" Elymas asked, "I can't, I think he thinks I'm weird," he capped his marker.</p><p>"I could, but wouldn't it be weird for a royal to suddenly call asking about a rebellion... Riot thingy?" Petunia said.</p><p>“I already made a call today. It has to be one of you,” Ink said</p><p>"I elect green ass," Petunia said, pointing at Elymas, "His reasoning is less likely to end in disaster,"</p><p>Elymas made a face, then looked over at Ink.  Then back at Petunia, "Green ass?" He said, taking out his phone, "One sec, I'm gonna head outside." Then went back out the front door and called up Apfel.</p><p>Apfel, who was nursing some baby, answered the phone, “what’s up green ass?”</p><p>"What- hrm," Elymas said, closing the door, "Hey, I've got a question or two to ask you," he sat down on the steps, leg bouncing.</p><p>“Go for it,” Apfel said, setting the baby down in their crib</p><p>"Sooo," Elymas started, "On aaaaaaa scale of one to ten how likely would you be to riot against the kingdom or support people who do,"</p><p>“40,” Apfel said, putting the blanket over the sleeping child, “why?”</p><p>"Well, I've- we've got a little group out here who may or may not be setting up something like that," Elymas said, "And we need more than three people to get our message across, I think,"</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Just lemme make sure I can get a sitter.” Apfel said</p><p>"Alright cool- also one last quick question about your boyfriend," Elymas said, picking up a pebble.</p><p>“Yes he has less than 5 inches,” Apfel said</p><p>"No not that, I sort of assumed," Elymas said, "I'm just gonna ask if he'd be able to withstand the peer pressure from the other knights,"</p><p>“Oh, probably. If he can’t I’ll just take T and leave,” Apfel said</p><p>"That sounds like an incentive to be against them, so I'll take it," Elymas said, "Alright dope, call me when you find a sitter."</p><p>“Okay,” Apfel said, hanging up</p><p>Elymas went back inside, "Yeah, he'd be with us," he said, "So what's next on the agenda?  I'm thinking walk, let's walk-" he grabbed his jacket, "Ink, what do you think about a walk?"</p><p>“Why do we need to walk?” Ink asked</p><p>"We've got some time to breathe," Elymas said, "Best take it when we can," </p><p>"You guys can go, I gotta get back to the castle soon," Petunia said.  She set all the markers down, making sure none fell.</p><p>“I guess I can come,” Ink said, standing up</p><p>"Yeah, that's cool," Elymas said, going to their side so they could walk together.  "Just around the castle then probably home then,"</p><p>“Alright,” Ink said, grabbing their shoes and putting them on.</p><p>Elymas waited by the door, leaning against it.  He looked down at them, then just at the wall; trying his best not to be awkward.  Ink stood up and opened the door for him</p><p>Elymas nodded a bit, smiling, "Thanks," he said, "let's get out there then," he walked out into the yard, looking around.</p><p>Ink followed beside him, their hands folded together, “so. Rainy, huh?”</p><p>"It has been a bit rainy," Elymas said, "My butt was wet when I came inside, and that's not the best feeling in the world when its grass water," he looked out the woods, "I'd like to get to know you better if that's alright,"</p><p>“I’m not the most eventful person,” Ink said, “but go for it.”</p><p>"Where are you from?" Elymas asked, kicking a rock ahead of them.  He watched it roll, making sure he'd line up with it again eventually.</p><p>“Not anywhere specific,” Ink said, “I’ve been all over. Don’t remember where I was born.”</p><p>"That's alright, I know you're living with Oswald now," Elymas said, "What's that like?" He kept kicking the rock with them until it spun out of their path.  Then looking out at the river that ran around the castle before turning his attention back to Ink.</p><p>“He’s nice,” Ink said, “horny old man, though.”</p><p>Elymas laughed, "Oh gods, I can tell," he said, "I did not expect you to come in saying what you said.  It's like, woah Oswald, were you that upfront about fucking while on the phone?"</p><p>“Like glad he’s getting something, but gross.” Ink said</p><p>"It's like, if my dads went around flaunting their sex life," Elymas shivered, "Oh that's nasty to think about- they're so old!"</p><p>“I’m mad he’s getting more than I am,” Ink said</p><p>"I get that," Elymas said, "It's like, who's gonna fuck me!  Everybody else be fucking, I want to fuck too!" He pushed his hair back, "I haven't gotten some in a long time, it’s a little frustrating,"</p><p>“I’ve never gotten some,” Ink said</p><p>"I've gotten some like once," Elymas said, "But it was like nothing for me, does that count or did I just not get any?"</p><p>“I guess you did,” Ink said, “was it really that bad?”</p><p>"Yeah, it was," Elymas said, "I think it just happened too soon, and he was just focused on himself and not me- and blah, it makes me feel gross to think about it,"</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ink said, “I’m sure that’s bad.”</p><p>"It's alright," Elymas said, "Tell me about your job, before I get all emotional on you," he joked a bit, looking down.</p><p>“Magic stuff,” Ink said, “Magic’s the coolest.”</p><p>"It's pretty fucking cool!  What has he been teaching you?  That book looked huge the first time I saw you," Elymas said, "I gotta know what's in it,"</p><p>“He would kill me,” Ink said, making a raspberry noise</p><p>"Would he actually?  That's fucked up!" Elymas joked.  He stopped in his tracks, "Hey, follow me," he motioned them over and he headed into the woods.</p><p>Ink looked over at him and followed behind, “totally not creepy at all.”</p><p>"It's nothing creepy, just wanna show you something," Elymas said, looking around.  He pushed a tree branch up, waiting for Ink to walk through.</p><p>Ink did so, then paused, waiting for Elymas</p><p>Elymas went after them, nodding them along, "I used to go back here all the time," he said, "these woods are sort of near where I live,"</p><p>“Oh, nice.” Ink said</p><p>Elymas walked with them to a little area where the woods parted.  A big stone sat under the moonlight.  He made a big smile at them, then grabbed onto their arm without thinking.  Letting go once he set foot on the rock, going up to the top, "Yes, my home away from home was right here!" He said, spreading his arms out, "come sit," he plopped down, patting the empty side of the rock.</p><p>Ink climbed up and sat down beside him, “also, the whole sex thing, you’ll find someone who cares equally as much about you as you do them.”</p><p>"Hopefully," Elymas said, "I dunno, who could like this mess?  I'm a wreck," he put one leg out over the rock.</p><p>“Personally I think you’re fuckable,” Ink said</p><p>Elymas chuckled, "Didn't we just properly meet like, three days ago?"</p><p>“I know my taste in men,” Ink said, “but yes.”</p><p>"Ah, the day you broke me out of jail, I'll never forget it," Elymas said, making a fake dreamy sigh, "It was a hectic meeting,"</p><p>“Truly was,” Ink said, “maybe you’re guilty.”</p><p>"Well, I know I'm not," Elymas said, "I don't have a death wish," he leaned back, "Why did you break me out?  That could've gotten you in a lot of trouble,"</p><p>“Felt bad for you,” Ink said, “plus I could tell that you’re innocent.”</p><p>"How'd you figure that?  I honestly thought I was making myself sound more like a criminal pleading the way I did," Elymas said.  He scratched at his scruff a bit, looking over.</p><p>“It’s pretty easy to decipher innocence,” Ink said, and shrugged, “plus you were hot.”</p><p>"You could tell that from my voice?" Elymas perked up, "Damn, I must sound like hot shit!"</p><p>“I’ve got a thing for gruff,” Ink said, “I just expected you to be taller.”</p><p>"Goddammit!  Why must my body be the way that it is," Elymas said, raising his arms.  He then put them around himself, "Damn, it's cold tonight,"</p><p>“I feel like you’d be the hot type,” Ink said</p><p>"Temperature-wise or appearance-wise?" Elymas asked, readjusting his jacket, "Damn thing doesn't button anymore,"</p><p>“Temp,” Ink said, “don’t flatter yourself.”</p><p>Elymas stuck his tongue out at him, "I can have some confidence, can't I?  As a treat,"</p><p>“You already know I think you’re hot,” Ink said</p><p>"I know, I know, I'm just being funny," Elymas said, scooting to them, "How are you feeling though, temperature-wise?"</p><p>“I’m chill,” Ink said, “I like being cold.”</p><p>"Alright, just checking, but I am gonna huddle with you for warmth now," Elymas said, sitting nearly against them.  "I'm a cold-ass bitch,"</p><p>“Sounds like a you problem, but go for it.” Ink said, opening an arm for him</p><p>Elymas looked down at the open invitation, a bit in shock.  He got up against them, tensing up a bit out of awkwardness.  "I- uh, thank you,"</p><p>Ink put their hand on his shoulder, “Yeah!” They said with a smile</p><p>Elymas just looked around at the ground; still a bit flustered by the whole ordeal.  He made a small smile, "You've got a cute ass voice by the way," he said, "Every time I heard you through those vents, I thought that,"</p><p>“Oh stop,” Ink said, “don’t flatter me.”</p><p>"No this flattering is deserved," Elymas said, "you flattered me, now I gotta do it back,"</p><p>“But what if I die? You’ll have blood on your hands.” Ink said</p><p>"Die from flattering?" Elymas said, "That's a new one, but if those are the stakes I'll stop," he relaxed a bit, "Do you think this whole... Shabang we're planning will help?"</p><p>“That would be good,” Ink said, “so let’s hope that’s the outcome.”</p><p>"I need this shit to end soon," Elymas said, "the trauma this shit has caused has made me into a shit hole honestly,"</p><p>“I get that,” Ink said, trapping their fingers on their knee</p><p>Elymas leaned against them quietly, starting to purr a bit.  His ears perked up a bit at something, and he sat up.  Hair standing on end as he looked around, "Something's wrong," he said, moving to stand.</p><p>“Considering we’re in the middle of the woods, I would say so, yeah.” Ink said</p><p>Elymas made a small wave at them, looking out at the woods.  The woods around them falling silent.  A small click came from Ink's side, and Elymas pulled them down; letting a small burst of flame past over them.  "Gods not now," he said.</p><p>“Oh- oh so you were absolutely right when you said something’s wrong,” Ink said, breathing a bit heavy</p><p>"It'll be alright, just- fuck man," Elymas said, putting a hand on their back, "get behind the rock," he got down off the rock, going to the bushes where the flame came from.  His hands lighting in a green fire just as a precaution.</p><p>“Be careful please,” Ink said, tucking themselves behind the rock</p><p>"I will be," Elymas said, glancing around.  He jumped back a bit as the leaves above him shook.  A figure jumping down to meet him.</p><p>"Oh, so there you are, cutie pie," Feu said, "You weren't answering any of my texts, I was getting worried." He hissed out the words, making a circle around Elymas.  Going to put a hand on his face; that Elymas smacked away.  "Hey, no need to get feisty!"</p><p>"I was in prison, Feu," Elymas said, "On death row, remember?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I remember," Feu said, "Still, could've texted me back, I know you snuck your phone in there somehow," his eyes narrowed a bit and he leaned down, "How'd you get out?"</p><p>"I-" Elymas glanced back at the rock instinctively.  Causing Feu's face to break out in a sly smile, walking to the rock as Elymas continued.  "Just the usual prison break, you know?  File on bars stuff-  where are you going?"</p><p>"You're hiding something back here, aren't you?" Feu said, leaning on the rock and looking over the edge, "Oh hello, who's this little morsel?" He grabbed Ink's wrist.  The leather in his glove squeaking as he pulled them upwards.</p><p>"Don't touch them!" Elymas said, suddenly getting loud.  But backing down and pulling himself inwards when he realized he did.</p><p>"Oo, he's grown attached to you I see," Feu said, "Tell me your name, sweet thing,"</p><p>“I will rip off your dick and nipples so fucking quick if you don’t let go of home,” Ink said, attempting to pull away</p><p>"Hey, hey now," Feu said, letting them go, "Just trying to break you out of that shell down there.  Now, don't make me ask for your name again,"</p><p>Elymas got closer, still, a bit shaken up.  But, with him closer, Feu put a hand on his hip; making him make a face - along with a small noise.</p><p>“I don’t need to tell you shit. You look like my foot.” Ink said, rubbing their wrist</p><p>"Just leave them out of it, Feu," Elymas said, looking up at him.  </p><p>"Oh no, I need to know this cutie's name," Feu said.  He tightened his grip on Elymas's hip, "I know what you're trying to do with them,"</p><p>“You realize I know a spell to literally cut your legs off,” Ink said, “let go of him, please.”</p><p>"Listen, hot mama, this slice is mine," Feu said, leaning down, "So don't you go telling me what to do with him.  And you-" he pushed Elymas aside, "I don't know what you're playing at trying to get me jealous,"</p><p>"What- I'm not trying to-" Elymas started, "Last time I saw you, you were trying to fuck people at a party!"</p><p>"It's a party, babe," Feu said, "That's what you do!  But you're hanging around someone for no reason- you know how I feel about you talking to cuties without me."</p><p>"So what!  I'm supposed to just not hang out with people?" Elymas said, "You think everyone is cute!  I'm getting-" he went quiet.</p><p>"You're getting what?" Feu said, grabbing him.  But he just stayed quiet, looking away from him.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll speak for him.” Ink said, “he’s getting tired of being abused. Leave right the fuck now or I’ll spit in your mouth.”</p><p>"What?" Feu said, "You don't think I'm abusive, do you baby?" He put a hand on his chin, "I've looked out for you for so long, don't you remember,"</p><p>Elymas closed his eyes, getting frustrated.  "I-" he started, "I- they're right!" He pushed on him, "You make me feel like shit!  All the time!  And you're always touching me- you're so-  you're so fucking awful!" </p><p>Feu's face fell from his normal smile and into a frown, "So what you're saying is this lame-o convinced you I'm a bad person?" He said, turning to Ink.</p><p>"As I said, you don't touch them," Elymas said, getting around to stand with them, "Get out of here!"</p><p>Ink frowned a bit aggressively, “Yeah, what he said. Leave before I literally shit on you.”</p><p>Feu looked between the both of them, "Fine, I'll go," he said, "But don't get comfortable, I still have to get my stuff from your place.  And you, ginger, don't get attached to him- He's not as cool as he looks," with that, he disappeared back into the treetops. </p><p>Elymas fell to his knees, arms shaking, "I'm gonna fucking throw up,"</p><p>Ink stared at him as he left, and went to the ground, “let’s go. You need to lay down or something.”</p><p>Elymas nodded, "not at my house, my dads don't know I'm out yet- I can't handle another bit of stress," he said.</p><p>Ink sighed, "alright," they said, "we can go to my place,"</p><p>"I'm sorry about the trouble, I didn't expect him to show up," Elymas said, getting up, "Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have left him on read!"</p><p>Ink helped him on his feet, and said, “it’s not your fault.”</p><p>"He ruined sitting time, he must die," Elymas said, huffing, "Which ways your place?"</p><p>“It wasn’t far from the place we’re hiding out,” Ink said</p><p>"Alright, let's get moving," Elymas said, "This place is starting to make me sick," he pulled his jacket onto himself a bit tighter, trying to cover his exposed waist.</p><p>Ink walked with him, stepping as fast as they.could with him</p><p>Elymas just followed, keeping his gaze down.  He made a grunt, "how do I get him off my mind, this is killing me," he said, "He's just so- gross,"</p><p>“It’s always the nastiest people that imprint that bad,” Ink said, walking finally to a small, small cottage covered in vines and said, “we’re home.”</p><p>Elymas waited behind them, holding his arms around himself.  "I think I've passed by here before," he said, "it's cute,"</p><p>“I feel weird in open spaces,” Ink opened the door, “do you want some tea?” They asked, holding it for him</p><p>"That would be amazing right now," Elymas said, going inside, "Just direct me sit ways and I'll be sworn to you for life,"</p><p>“You can sit anywhere that looks sittable,” Ink said, leading him inside to room that was a combined kitchen and den.</p><p>Elymas sat down wherever it looked comfortable, laying down a bit.  "I am now sworn to you for life by technicality," he said.</p><p>Ink put a kettle of water on the stove, and said, “doesn’t sound bad. My own personal catboy.”</p><p>"Don't say it like that," Elymas said, "That sounds like a sex thing," he took his jacket off, laying over himself like a blanket.</p><p>“It could be,” Ink said, “what kind of tea? I’ve got the full assortment.”</p><p>"Anything that's calming or tastes like honey," Elymas said, "My hearts still pounding off the charts,"</p><p>“I have calming honey,” Ink said, pulling out a box that said that</p><p>"That's the shits right there," Elymas said, "man, left my catnip bag at my homes," he chuckled, "Honey and catnip sounds dope as shit right now,"</p><p>“I actually have a cat named Hezeve. She’s probably asleep in the bedroom. If you need actual catnip I have that. If you meant weed, I Uh, also have that. For medical purposes that I will not disclose.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Time Skip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post weed time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elymas purred a bit, rubbing his cheek against Ink's chest.  He made a bit of a tired grunt, "Oh hell yeah," he said, "now this is a place I could wake up in every day," cuddling onto them and smiling.</p><p>Ink opened their eyes a bit abruptly, “Oh. Oh, so that wasn’t a whacked up dream.”</p><p>"Definitely wasn't," Elymas said, purring still, "We did get whacked though- I was high off my ass and so were you.  I think your cat was shaking ass too,"</p><p>“They always do that,” Ink said, patting Elymas’ back</p><p>"I thought my high brain just made that up," Elymas said, "glad it didn't make up this though," he poked their cheek.</p><p>“Trust me, you’ll wish it did.” Ink said</p><p>"Nah, I could never wish in a million years that I was right here where I was," Elymas said.  He sat up so he was sitting lightly on their hips, "You eat in the mornings?"</p><p>“Depends,” Ink said, sitting up slightly themselves</p><p>Elymas leaned over them a bit, reaching for their glasses on the floor.  "Here, can't get breakfast without these bad boys," he said, handing them over, "Whatcha got in this house, I'll make something.  I'm dying of hunger, so this depends has turned into a... De-do?"</p><p>“I’ve got stuff. Not a lot of breakfast foods. Not huge on breakfast.” Ink said, patting his side</p><p>"Anything can be breakfast," Elymas said, "Whatever you want, I can make," he got up off them, picking up his phone, "As long as I can find a recipe on google,"</p><p>Ink made a sad face when he got off, and said, “have fun.”</p><p>"You coming over with me?  I'm still high enough for you to come touch my butt," Elymas joked, setting his phone down.  He leaned down into the fridge, looking for something nice.</p><p>“Nah, I’ll lay here.” Ink said</p><p>"Aw man, but my butt touch," Elymas said, pulling out something simple.  Just setting it on a plate and putting it in a bubble.  He went back over to Ink, "You can't leave me without a butt touch,"</p><p>“I just met you,” Ink said, sticking their tongue out</p><p>"Yeah, four days ago, that's plenty of time for a butt touch!" Elymas said, "Plus you were with me to yell at my ex-boyfriend, so I've bonded to you for life,"</p><p>“But does that truly call for a butt touch?” Ink asked</p><p>"Only if you're down for it," Elymas said, "Otherwise I'll raincheck it for another day," he sat back down next to them, making a finger gun at them.</p><p>“Nah, eat first then we’ll talk about ass grabbing,” Ink said</p><p>Elymas made a pout, waving his hand for the plates to float to them.  "You better eat quick then, or I'll have to lay on top of you again,"</p><p>“I didn’t ask for food,” Ink said holding their plate</p><p>"I made it out of habit, you don't gotta eat it," Elymas said, "But I am gonna shove this in my face and then lay on you again,"</p><p>“Oh, guess I should eat it then.” Ink said, immediately eating it</p><p>Elymas ate his pretty quickly, sending the plate back flying to the sink.  The magic setting it down in the water.  "I’m gonna get on you, you better be ready,"</p><p>Ink ate about half of it and set it away, “do it.”</p><p>Elymas made a little devious chuckle, climbing up onto them again.  "You'll never get me to move again,"</p><p>“I can’t complain,” Ink said, “it was nice having a blanket.”</p><p>"I'm a blanket!" Elymas said, "I haven't even called you a mattress yet!" He laid back on their chest, purring almost immediately.</p><p>Ink put their hand on his head and petted him gently</p><p>Elymas looked up at them, hiding his smile against their chest.  Not saying anything, just looking at them.</p><p>“You’re so goofy,” Ink said, “I think we should throw you away.”</p><p>"I am a garbage man," Elymas said, "But can you move all this?" He crawled up a bit to stick his tongue out at them.</p><p>“Gay Elymas,” Ink said, “I can move you easily.”</p><p>"I wanna see you try," Elymas said.  He plopped down like an excited cat; eyes even dilating a touch.</p><p>“I can not actually move you,” Ink said, “I’m a switch. I’m useless.”</p><p>"That's not uselessness, that's a whole toolbox of skills," Elymas said, "- speaking of sex, you still never clarified the catboy joke,"</p><p>“I don’t actually wanna have sex with a catboy,” Ink said</p><p>"Aw damn, this is a sweet ride you know," Elymas said, laying his head back down.  His phone buzzing a bit in his pocket, "No buzz, fuck buzz,"</p><p>“Check the buzz,” Ink said, “it might be important.”</p><p>Elymas made an 'mmm' but sat up and took his phone out of his pocket.  Reading aloud, 'Son???  You're alive??' </p><p>"Huh, how'd he found out," he said, texting something to him real quick, "I didn't text anybody while we were fucked up, did I?"</p><p>“I don’t think you did,” Ink said, “which dad sent that?”</p><p>"Snake one," Elymas said, "He came to the prison a lot if you've ever seen him.  The guy who cried at the front desk every visit,"</p><p>“Oh, the shorter one.” Ink said</p><p>"Yeah, that one," Elymas said, looking down, "He says there was a note left on the porch when he went to sit for coffee- you wanna go meet 'em?"</p><p>“Won’t they be weird about you bringing a fairy home?” Ink asked</p><p>Elymas scrunched up his face, "I go home almost every day and they're not weird about that," he said, "Plus- plus... I want to hang out more,"</p><p>“You just want me to grab your ass,” Ink said, sticking their tongue out</p><p>"Or I can grab yours!" Elymas said, "Either works, but it'd be chill to hang out more, maybe have delightful family time and then pass out at my house this time,"</p><p>“Maybe,” Ink said, “I would like to meet your dads. They sound fascinating.”</p><p>"They're interesting folks," Elymas said, going to get up, "Let's get the weed smell off ourselves somehow and get out there then,"</p><p>“I don’t smell like weed,” Ink said</p><p>"Do I?" Elymas said, leaning back down, "Smell me,"</p><p>Ink coiled back a bit, “I’m sure you smell fine. Plus you’re a grown-ass man. They won’t care.”</p><p>"Coward," Elymas said, getting up off of them.  He looked around the floor, grabbing his jacket and putting it on.  Then going to hold out a hand for them, "C'mon let's get a rolling,"</p><p>“Hell yeah,” Ink said, standing up, hitting the mattress so that it turned back into a coffee table</p><p>"Violent magic, my favorite," Elymas snickered.  He went to the door, "Prepare to be abandoned for hours cat!"</p><p>Hezeve just stared and tilted her head</p><p>Ink made a face, “oh, poor dear.”</p><p>Elymas squatted down, rubbing his fingers together, "Come on, petting time,"</p><p>Hezeve walked over and rubbed against Elymas’ leg, making little happy cat noises</p><p>Elymas chuckled, "You are so baby," he said, scratching under her chin, "We'll be back, don't burn the house down,"</p><p>Hezeve said, “no promises” in meows and went to go lay on the couch</p><p>"That's good enough for me," Elymas said, "you got everything you need, Ink?" He stood back up, balancing himself out.</p><p>“I think so,” Ink said, “so, I believe we can go.”</p><p>Elymas opened the door, bowing, "M'fairy," he said, giggling to himself.</p><p>“Oh dear,” Ink said, “you’re cracking open the corny jokes already, huh?”</p><p>"My brain's fully awake now, so yeah, its joke hours," Elymas said, following after them.  He looked out at the forest, "Man it's so different out here during the day,"</p><p>“I know. It’s like it’s nice,” Ink said</p><p>"I like it at night too," Elymas said, showing them to the main path.  "But maybe I'm like a true lunatic,"</p><p>“I can’t see the best at night,” Ink said, following behind</p><p>"I can see decently," Elymas said, "I think its cat-eye stuff, but who knows," he fell back a bit, holding onto their arm so he could guide them through the brush.</p><p>“Probably,” Ink said, walking with him and trying not to fall behind</p><p>Elymas stepped out onto the road, nodding ahead at a cottage styled house.  "That's the gay shack," he said, grabbing their hand gently and pulling them forward, "Yo what's up my homo-dadsiens!"</p><p>Lapras, who was outside drinking a cup of something, looked at him and said, “Everyone hide. He’s here.”</p><p>"You better not!  I've got company!" Elymas said, letting go of Ink's hand so he could run up the steps.  Immediately throwing a joke punch at Lapras's shoulder, "Dad I'd like you to meet Ink,"</p><p>“Ink,” Lapras said, standing up, “I like this one better, Sport.” </p><p>Ink kinda stood in place, shuffling their feet</p><p>Elymas went back down the steps, putting a hand on their arm.  "They're the coolest mother fucker you'll ever meet, ever,"</p><p>Lapras made an ‘mhm’ face, and said, “Other dad’s in the kitchen. He went straight to impulsively making brownies.”</p><p>"Where's squirt?" Elymas asked, "She's up, right?  Eight-year-olds don't sleep that long!" He looked around, trying to see if she was outside.</p><p>“Probably,” Lapras said, “you just gotta find her.”</p><p>"Alright, dope," Elymas said, "You wanna come inside Ink?  I'll find the little one and then we can chill,"</p><p>“I guess so, sure.” Ink said, waiting for him to move</p><p>Elymas took them up the steps, taking them inside.  "Yo pops!" He went back into the kitchen, "Have you seen the little demon?"</p><p>"Elymas!" Mortimer said, immediately setting anything he was holding down; going to check to make sure his son wasn't banged up.  "Are you okay?  No new scratches or anything?"</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm fine," Elymas said, "No worries," </p><p>As Mortimer was looking him over, he looked up at Ink, "Oh, who's this?"</p><p>Ink just waved a bit bashfully and smiled, “uh, Ink. My name’s Ink.”</p><p>Mortimer smiled at them, "Well, it's nice to actually meet you Ink," he said, "You work with Oswald right?"</p><p>Elymas leaned over to them, whispering, "I'm gonna find my sister, thumbs up if you'll be chill,"</p><p>Ink made a face at him, and just nudged him, but when back to the conversation, “uh, yeah! I do.”</p><p>"That's cool," Mortimer said, "I haven't seen him in a while, how's he been?" He gestured to the table, pulling a chair out.  Sitting back down with the bowl he had earlier.</p><p>Ink sat down cautiously, trying not to be loud when they did, “he’s good. Old. But good.”</p><p>Elymas nodded a bit, scurrying off to go upstairs.  Yelling for Ari as he did.</p><p>"Yeah, I know the feeling," Mortimer said, "I'm old, somewhat good.  I mean, maybe its the fact I have two 21-year-olds that make me feel old, but you know what I mean.  So- how'd you meet my boy?</p><p>“I Uh, broke him out of a jail kinda.” Ink mumbled</p><p>"Hey, you're fine," Mortimer said, "And if you really did that, then thank you.  Worrying about him was driving me insane.  Lapras can attest, I was a mess.  Anybody help in that whole shabang?"</p><p>“Mostly me,” Ink said, “had help from another short guy but nothing else really.”</p><p>"Oh, so the other dude didn't help?" Mortimer said, tilting his head, "I always did have a bad feeling around him,"</p><p>“What other dude?” Ink asked, “the tall one? I’m pretty sure he got Elymas arrested.”</p><p>"What makes you think that?" Mortimer asked, scraping more batter out of his bowl, "Is he arrested now?"</p><p>“It’s none of my business. No, he’s not.” Ink said</p><p>"Shame really, he should've been arrested a long time ago," Mortimer said.  Then waving behind them, "Baby girl!"</p><p>Ari came running into the kitchen, slamming into her dad.  Followed by the cat Elymas, who jumped onto Ink's lap.  "There's a stranger at the table!!!"</p><p>“I’m the stranger at the table,” Ink said, a bit ashamed</p><p>"Woah!! You're orange!" Ari went to them instead, "Like a - like a uhm... Orange!"</p><p>Mortimer got up from the table, going to put the bowl in the sink.  "Was that polite, Ari?"</p><p>The little girl tapped her chin and then went, "mmm, yes,"</p><p>"You're insane," Elymas said, laying down, "Insanely smart, and you're the best sister ever,"</p><p>Ink chuckled, blushing a bit, “I truly am orange.”</p><p>"Yeah!!  Like an orange!" Ari said, jumping up and down, "My brother likes orange," to which Elymas gently bat at her hand with his paw.</p><p>“Oh,” Ink said, “cool beans for me then.”</p><p>Ariana giggled, "You said beans,"</p><p>"What's so funny about beans?" Mortimer asked, raising a brow.</p><p>"They're beans!!!" Ari said, laughing more, "Beans, beans, beans beans beans," she went to her dad, plopping down.</p><p>"Pick me up," Elymas said, looking up at Ink, "It's room time,"</p><p>“Are you forcing me there?” Ink asked, picking him up</p><p>"Only head up if you wanna," Elymas said, "But it’s a guarantee that emo dad will want to share those brownies with you, so we need to find a place to chill,"</p><p>“Oh,” Ink said, standing up, “just show me the way.”</p><p>"Up the stairs and to the right," Elymas said, "The one with the door that has crayon drawings and skull stickers," his tail twitched, and he looked back at his father and sister.</p><p>Ink made their way upstairs and to the room that was described</p><p>Before they could get inside, a small stick hit their ankle, "Is that you Elymas?" Ronia asked, "Dad was crying about you being alive or something earlier,"</p><p>“No, I’m holding him.” Ink said</p><p>"Oh I thought I smelled cat piss," Ronia said, "What are you doing in somebody's arms?"</p><p>"Trying to chill," Elymas said, "What are you doing crashing at the house again?"</p><p>"Nothing," Ronia said, "Just chilling too," she guided herself to the stairs, "Don't gossip about me,"</p><p>"I won't," Elymas said, "Promise," he crossed his heart with his paw.  Waiting for her to go downstairs before saying, "Oh I'm gonna gossip,"</p><p>“Please do gossip,” Ink said, opening the door</p><p>Elymas hopped out of their arms when they got in his room. Turning back into an elf, "Ah teenage angst," he said, opening his arms.  He grabbed Ink's hands, taking them to his bed, "Gossip time,"</p><p>“Gossip time on the teen angst bed,” Ink said, sitting own</p><p>"So," Elymas put his hands down on the bed, leaning close to them, "Are you ready for the bisexual drama of the century,"</p><p>“You know I am,” Ink said</p><p>"Alright, so, Ronia used to be dating this dude named Mettius," Elymas said, sitting down just as close as he had leaned in.  "But then she dumped him because she suddenly got the hots for a chick named Brick - but then it turned out -" and he prattled on like that for a while, making weird hand motions as he did.</p><p>Ink listened attentively, a whole lot of love on their eyes</p><p>"And now I'm pretty sure Noelle broke up with her again," Elymas said, "Which means Brick will start texting her again," he sat back a bit, "And that's pretty much it- minus Gregory and Kola, they dropped off the face of the earth after highschool,"</p><p>“Well, that sucks.” Ink said</p><p>"It was crazy when it all started," Elymas said, "But, now it’s like, 'oh no, them again?' She'd probably say the same thing about me crying over Feu, though,"</p><p>“Fuck that guy,” Ink said, “me and my homies hate Feu. I am my homies.”</p><p>"He fucking suckkssss," Elymas said.  He then excitedly grabbed onto Ink's hand, "But oh man, were you awesome when you yelled at him."</p><p>“I don’t stand for shit like that,” Ink said</p><p>"It was really hot of you," Elymas said, he made a bit of a laugh, "I never imagined you yelling before,"</p><p>“I’ll yell a lot,” Ink said</p><p>"Is that a plan?" Elymas said, speaking low and getting dangerously close to Ink.</p><p>“You bet,” Ink said, tapping his nose</p><p>Elymas crossed his eyes to look at his nose.  He puffed his cheeks out, "Aw man, my groove,"</p><p>“What groove were you going for?” Ink asked</p><p>"I uh-" Elymas blushed a bit, "I don't- a smooth groove?  Flirty?"</p><p>“You could just say you wanna fuck me,” Ink said</p><p>"That's- that's so forward," Elymas said, looking at his hands, "How do you do that?  How are you so cool AND cute?"</p><p>“Trauma,” Ink said, poking his nose gently</p><p>Elymas snorted, "My sniffer," he said, putting his arms around his neck.</p><p>“Your sniffer,” Ink said, grinning</p><p>"Stopppp," Elymas said, poking their cheek, "Stoppp being so cute, that smile is killing me,"</p><p>“I’ll kill you first,” Ink said, “just kidding. That’s mean.”</p><p>"That is mean!" Elymas said, sticking his tongue out, "But coming from you, that's hot,"</p><p>“Then I can do it,” Ink said</p><p>"Do it, kill me," Elymas said, "I know you know-how," he purred a bit, pressing his nose to theirs.</p><p>“Don’t test me,” Ink said, “that’s mean.”</p><p>"Is it mean?" Elymas made a little innocent face, batting his eyelashes.</p><p>“If you’re trying to get into my pants, it is.” Ink said</p><p>"What would be the nice way to get into your pants?" Elymas said, leaning on them.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Ink said, “not?”</p><p>"I won't test you then," Elymas said, "All you gotta do is be my seat,"</p><p>“Sounds good,” Ink said, opening their arms for him</p><p>Elymas got up onto their lap, cheeks getting a bit red.  "Oh schweet my plan worked,"</p><p>“Don’t say schweet ever again,” Ink said, scrunching their face</p><p>"Or what?" Elymas said, putting his hands on their face.</p><p>“I’ll cry,” Ink said, “you don’t want that.”</p><p>"You're right, I don't want that," Elymas said, "I do know what I wanna do,"</p><p>“And what is that?” Ink asked innocently</p><p>"I want to get my hands, and more importantly, my lips all over you," Elymas said, soft near their ear.</p><p>“That’s direct,” Ink said with a shiver</p><p>"I picked it up from you," Elymas said, putting his hands down on their sides, "You're so hot,"</p><p>“I guess I am,” Ink said, “thanks.”</p><p>"You are," Elymas said, pressing his nose on their cheek, "I have got a question for you, hot... Stuff,"</p><p>“What’s the question?” Ink asked, “I may have an answer.”</p><p>"I know it's early, but," Elymas purred a bit, looking over their face, "May I- may I kiss you?"</p><p>“What if I tell you yes?” Ink asked, with a blushy, big smile</p><p>Elymas's face broke out in a big smile, and he purred, "Then I'd kiss the shit out of you!"</p><p>“Hell yeah,” Ink said, “do it then.”</p><p>Elymas pressed a kiss against their lips, putting his arms around their back.</p><p>Ink kissed him back, closing their eyes and putting their hands on his hips</p><p>Elymas felt a shiver run down his back as his hips were touched.  He ran his hands over Ink's back, pressing more kisses against their lips.  Losing track of his thoughts as he did.</p><p>Ink broke the kiss and said, “slow down, goth.”</p><p>"Right- right," Elymas said, putting a hand on his head, "I'm sorry, I've just never had a kiss that nice before,"</p><p>“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Ink said</p><p>"We've gotta do it more sometime," Elymas said, "I've gotten a taste for it and now I'll never be the same,"</p><p>“It’s an addiction, fairy kisses.” Ink said</p><p>"I think its because they're from you," Elymas said, "You've been on my mind like a drug since the moment we started talking through the vents,"</p><p>“Oh stop,” Ink said, “I’m not that special.”</p><p>"Yes you are," Elymas said, "Dude- Cute ass, you're like, the best person I've ever met!  You're smart, you're brave as fuck!  And outside of that, you're just perfect,"</p><p>“Seriously I’m not that cool,” Ink said</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>